Diagon and How He Already Won
Diagon and How He Already Won is the 10th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed The Knight's Weekly Since the knight weekly has been reduced lately because of episodes releasing almost every day a new more compact format is made. Detication '''- Ahmad, for supporting the series alot lately Plot '''Part 1: Menatally Broken I promised to myself I would side with my friends, I promised to myself I will not betray them. But it seemed as though they have betrayed me. I wasn't seeming to be able to meet up with them anymore. Nothing made sense.... It was all starting to be good we defeated Echtoros, we were a team, my dad belived in me and I was happy. but things didn't go simple. First we found out in Primus that Diagon was returning,after Primus Will started going crazy, later though he was calmed down a bit but he still is kinda crazy after that I found out Artie was part of some anti-knight orginization called "The Legion of SpellCasters" and none of them seemed to be telling me the whole truth, This was driving me nuts. On top of all that it was over a month since I heard from Jane. After the big battle against Echtoros she just disappeared. Will told me that she probably wanted to be alone, he told me that before he started being kinda crazy. I didn't feel like anything went right I myself sank into loneliness, almost not talking. Untill the day a week after Artie told me about his fight........ 'Part 2: Broken' Summer, I used to enjoy it, but now it seems terrible. That day I was just sitting alone in my room sighing thing swere just teribble, at the begining after Primus I thought Diagon's goal, to be his slaves failed, but I was wrong. He won. He seperated all of us from each other, destroying our united power. No, I wasn't going to fall to Diagon's plan, never I promised myself... but they betrayed me and. I stopped. My confusion was days old, and I did nothing. I sighed and turned on the TV. I was trying to keep up with events to see if there was anything important. I saw the old news, Tennyson's daughter, still missing. I sighed again. NO! I shouted though no one heard it. I took Ascalon and sliced through the air multiple times. There must be a way, I thought, there MUST be. I closed my eyes and raised ascalon. "Where is Jane Tennyson?" I asked nothingness. I then pushed down the sword as a tear wen through my cheek. I filled my thoughts with all I remembered of her, it wasn't much, and there went times to enjoy, but I understood her, I did. I never did something like that with the sword but I was hopeless. I was falling to my knees so it was obviously too hard to preform that was the part I'd usally drop the sword usually but I kept on holding. "WHERE IS SHE?" I shouted into nothingness. I was starting to cry harder, and the sword started to burn and I knew it would kill me, but as life seemed lately, I didn't really care. I squeezed my hands harder around the sword. My face was sweaty crazy and I couldn't hold it much longer. "WHERE IS SHE??????????" my voice boomed through the house. The sword shined suddenly, was it posible I thought? Did I really do the spell? I was full of hope when suddenly a hologram of Azmuth appeared. "Your concern is great and your will power is strong, but even the sword cannot undo death, I'm sorry Ed Arathi, Diagon..... Diagon killed her for her betrayal." Azmuth spoke through the hologram. For a few seconds nothing happened, no reaction was made by me, but the anger, the rage burned through me and I started to sweat even more, it's not like she was my girlfriend or something, why, I barely even knew her but I sensed something in her from the moment I saw her, she was beautifull, yes, but it was never trully that. It was partially a feeling, it was partially concer and it was partially understanding. "B...b...but" I started to mutter I wanted to say something more but I decided against it. Suddenly mind fills with the thought of Diagon, he killed her he... "I'll DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!" I shouted I raised my sword and smacked it at the ground burning a big part of the carpet. The look on my face was crazy and I was ready to destroy anything that came in my path. But suddenly my mind moved out of my head and I saw a vision, in the vision the world was being destroyed by a gigantic squid, Diagon. Even through pictures his might cannot be seen. He was all mighty. It was hopeless to defeat him, I charged at him with my sword right away. "Spare your energy boy, you wont hurt me anyway. But there is one you could help, that girl Jane, the one you care so much about. She's not dead." Diagon said "She... she is not" I said with hope. "Yeah, she is just in my deminsion with soul sucked out." Diagon said calmly. "SHE'S WHAT?" I shouted "This shouldn't bother you, as long as you do not trouble my return, when I return I will return her to you, perfectly. It's your choice." My mind exploded, for a few seconds nothing happened, not me talking, not me thinking, nothing and then he asked me if I chose. "Yes, indeed I have chosen, when will you release Jane?" DUN DUN DUN DADADDUN Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes